


Appuntamento a Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E' Natale. Steve ha deciso finalmente di invitare Tony ad avere un appuntamento con lui. Tra incontri imprevisti e tanto imbarazzo, riuscirà a conquistare Stark?[ThorDarcy]. [Stony].





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Invito

 

Steve si strinse la cravatta, la giacca militare gli premeva i pettorali prominenti. Inspirò, socchiuse gli occhi e bussò alla porta della camera da letto di Tony tenendo l'altra mano dietro la schiena. Tony aprì la porta, aveva i capelli scompigliati e il petto nudo; i boxer aderenti neri gli stringevano l'inguine. Mugugnò alzando il capo con gli occhi socchiusi liquidi, piegò il capo. “Cap?” chiese.  
Steve annuì, s'irrigidì, tenendo le gambe strette.  
“Ho una missione importante da fare” biascicò.  
Fu colto da un capogiro e strinse con forza gli occhi, li riaprì mostrando le ridi azzurre liquide. Tony si passò la mano sul volto, grugnì e indicò l'interno della stanza.  
“Prego, accomodati e spiegati”.  
Steve negò con il capo ed espirò dalle narici. Tirò fuori un mazzo di fiore dalle sue spalle e glielo porse.  
“È una cosa importante solo per me, ed è personale” spiegò.  
Ticchettò la punta dei piedi tra loro.  
“Mr. Stark, vuole uscire stasera con me?” domandò con voce tremante.  
Le sue guance erano rosse e le orecchie gli bruciavano. Tony aggrottò la fronte, arricciò la bocca e il naso passandosi la mano tra i capelli.  
“Siamo ad aprile?” domandò.  
Steve sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e abbassò il mazzo di fiori.  
“A... Aprile? Manca qualche mese in realtà” rispose con voce flebile.  
Tony guardò il mazzo di fiori, lo prese e se lo avvicinò al volto. Annusò, lo rigirò e sospirò.  
“Mi vesto e arrivo” disse, duro. Entrò, chiuse la porta. Si passò le mani tra i capelli, infilò una maglia a maniche corte nera e mise un paio di jeans. Agganciò i bracciali dell'armatura decorati da piccoli reattori arc, infilò delle scarpe e riuscì. Sogghignò, piegò il capo di lato.  
“Dove mi porti?”.  
“I fiori non li mette nell'acqua?” domandò Steve. Fece sbattere tra loro i talloni. Tony guardò i fiori che teneva in mano, ridacchiò e annuì. Rientrò, prese il bicchiere sul suo comodino e lo ondeggiò facendo colare il liquore in terra. Vi infilò i fiori, riempì il bicchiere d'acqua e riuscì.  
“Ok, eccomi”.  
Steve annuì e si avviò a passo di marcia. Tony fissò la sua schiena, espirò.  
< Perché ho accettato un appuntamento? > si chiede.  
Scosse il capo, lo raggiunse e sogghignò.  
“Spero non sia un locale anni quaranta. Lo troverei un po' troppo fuori moda”.  
“Beh ... e... ecco. Peggy ha... ammesso, sì, ecco. Peggy ha ammesso di essere andata a ballare con tuo padre mentre mi aspettava, perciò ho pensato” farfugliò Steve.  
Si grattò dietro l'orecchio e le guance gli divennero grigiastre.  
“Di andare a ballare con te”.  
Concluse. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“E perché dovevi usare me per la tua ripicca effettuata settant'anni e più dopo?” chiese.  
Roteò gli occhi, infilò le mani in tasca.  
“A saperlo mi sarei vestito elegante. L'ultima volta che ho ballato per più di trenta secondi facevo ancora l'università”.  
Steve si fermò rabbrividendo e negò con il capo con forza.  
“No! Non è una vendetta. È solo che non volevo venire meno a una promessa!” urlò con voce rauca.  
Tony gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, si fermò davanti l'ascensore aperto.  
“Ed hai scelto una delle persone che sopporti meno al mondo? Un po' un controsenso” disse, divertito.  
Entrò nell'ascensore, si voltò e sogghignò allargando le braccia.  
“Forza, o si farà capodanno”.  
Steve entrò a sua volta e avvampò vedendo Thor dentro l'ascensore.  
"Uomo di metallo! Che bello vederti!" gridò il gigante biondo abbracciando Ironman.  
Tony roteò gli occhi dandogli qualche pacca sulle braccia, dondolò i piedi nel vuoto.  
“Ci siamo visti ieri sera, Point Break”.  
L'ascensore si chiuse e scese fino al piano terra, dove le porta si riaprirono.  
Thor si batté la mani sul petto.  
"Ho un appuntamento!" si vantò. Steve impallidì e deglutì a vuoto.  
"Non dirmi che vai alla pista di ballo a Central Park" esalò Steve.  
Tony uscì dall'ascensore, roteò le braccia sentendole tese e sbuffò.  
“Siamo a Natale, Cap. Tutti vanno alla pista da ballo a Central Park” fece notare.  
Steve si passò le mani sul colletto della giacca.  
"Beh, era anche la mia meta" spiegò.  
"Allora ci andiamo insieme! Vi presento Darcy!" gridò Thor.  
Tony afferrò il polso di Steve, lo tirò in avanti e sorrise amichevole.  
“No, non è proprio il caso, Conan” disse.  
Indicò con la mano libera verso l'alto, fece l'occhiolino.  
“Se non ti ho visto, non devo sorbirmi le lagne di gelosia di tuo fratello”.  
Thor sporse il labbro e abbassò il capo.  
"Va bene, uomo di metallo" sussurrò.  
Steve arrossì guardando Tony tenerlo e deglutì a vuoto.  
Tony salutò con la mano, tirando Steve fino all'esterno.  
“A Natale si è tutti più egoisti, specie se tu mi inviti ad uscire in pieno stile pesce d'aprile” disse.  
Lasciò Steve, infilò le mani in tasca e sorrise.  
“Allora, potremmo trovare un luogo appartato di Central Park e continuare il curioso discorso sul perché hai invitato proprio me”.  
Steve gli sorrise, si piegò in avanti e gli baciò la guancia.  
"Molto appartato, Mr. Stark" mormorò.

 

 


	2. Cap.2 Pattinaggio

Cap.2 Pattinaggio  


Steve cadde a faccia in giù sulla lastra di ghiaccio. Un bambino lo indicò scoppiando a ridere. Una donna si allontanò, continuando a pattinare in mezzo a un gruppo di ragazzi. Steve alzò il capo e vide i pattini di Tony davanti al proprio viso. Tony si piegò in avanti, lo sollevò mettendolo in piedi e sogghignò.   
" _Ma_  come, nel siero non è compreso il super-pattinaggio? Che delusione!". Steve si alzò in ginocchio, sospirando.  
"Temevo peggio, qualche battuta sul mio eccedere capiscle" mormorò. Tony scrollò le spalle, pattinò in tondo attorno a lui e sogghignò piegando il capo con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.   
"Si cerca di essere gentili, agli appuntamenti". Steve si diede la spinta, si rimise in piedi, i ferri dei pattini strisciano e rischiò nuovamente di cadere in avanti. Tony lo afferrò, lo tenne per le spalle e rise.   
"Hai un buon equilibrio solo per fare acrobazie durante i combattimenti?" domandò.  
"Se mi dai una mano, ti darò ciò che brani di più" sussurrô Rogers seducente. Tony gli prese la mano, roteò gli occhi.   
"La cosa che bramo di più nell'intero cosmo" borbottò, andandogli di fianco. Gli spinse leggermente in fuori la gamba con il lato del pattino, sorrise.   
"Cosa credi che io brami così tanto?".  
"So fare un caffè nero non annacquato come quello che bevi tu". Promise Steve, tenendosi a Stark.  
Tony lo guardò, batté le palpebre e scoppiò a ridere gettando il capo all'indietro, si passò la mano tra i capelli scuotendo la testa.   
"Allora devo sposarti subito!" esclamò. Un'anziana li guardò e scosse la testa, un gruppetto di persone si allontanò da loro. Steve sorrise e arrossì.Tony pattinò all'indietro allontanandosi di un paio di passi, sorrise.   
"E' come camminare strusciando i piedi, Cap. Fallo con naturalezza. Il ghiaccio reggerà" promise. Steve mosse avanti e indietro i piedi, deglutì.  
"Ho le ginocchia a pezzi" bisbigliò. Tony gli porse le mani.   
"Avanti, Capitano. Tre passi, prendi le mie mani e ti porto a casa" promise, rassicurante. Tony gli porse le mani.   
Steve afferrò le mani di Stark e cercò di reggersi in piedi, oscillò avanti e indietro, si mise sulle punte ed espirò. Si rimise sui pattini e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Valgono come tre passi?" chiese. Tony ridacchiò, trasse a sé Steve poggiandosi il suo braccio attorno alle spalle.   
"Ok, Cap. Ti scorto a casa". Steve appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Tony, tenendo la schiena curva e rimanendo sporto in avanti.  
"Mi dispiace che la gara sia stata annullata" mormorò. Tony pattinò verso il bordo, rise.   
"Meglio così. Io me la cavo, ma tu sei un disastro" disse. Fece sedere Steve, gli pattinò davanti tenendo le braccia dietro la schiena.   
"Anche se ammetto che è la terza volta che lo faccio in vita mia". Steve si slacciò i pattini, si leccò le labbra e si piegò in avanti.  
"Per uno che ha fatto Iron Man dal primo colpo, questo è niente". Tony roteò li occhi, scivolò in avanti e si sedette accanto a Steve.   
"Sono precipitato al primo volo, quindi il pattinaggio mi è andato decisamente meglio" disse. Si slacciò i pattini, allungò le gambe e sorrise.   
" _Ma_  farò finta fosse un complimento". Steve si sfilò i pattini e guardò a destra e a sinistra.   
"Ti ricordi in che scomparto abbiamo messo le scarpe?" chiese. Tony si alzò, camminò sul bordo del ghiaccio e sorrise.   
"Ah, non ne ho idea!". Indicò un bar, piegò il capo.   
" _Ma_  sono sicuro che un caffè caldo per me e una cioccolata per te aiuterebbe". Steve si sporse e gli baciò la guancia.  
"Sì, penso che aiuterebbe. Buon Natale, Stark" sussurrò.

 


	3. Cap.3 Appuntamento perfetto

Cap.3 Appuntamento perfetto

Una melodia natalizia risuonava sopra il brusio di voci all'interno del locale, si ripeteva anche lo scampanellio della porta che si apriva e chiudeva in continuazione. Steve versò una seconda bustina di zucchero dentro la sua tazza di cioccolata fumante. Alzò il capo e vide il viso di Tony nascosto da una serie di tazze di carta di caffé. Tony ne stava bevendo una e metà avevano smesso di fumare.

"Io non ho neanche cominciato e tu ne hai già bevute tantissime. Pensavo ne avresti presa solo una" sussurrò.

Il riscaldamento gli aveva arrossato le guance e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il collo. La sua voce possente, nonostante avesse sussurrato, aveva coperto parecchie voci circostanti.

Tony mandò giù il caffè, sorrise arricciando il naso e ne prese un altro.

"Non riesco a stare senza. Specie quando sono agitato" disse.

Steve si mordicchiò il labbro, giocherellò con il ciuffo ed infilò il cucchiaio nella tazza.

"Non era parso. Le brutte figure le ho fatte solo io".

Si portò un cucchiaino alle labbra.

Tony ridacchiò, agitò la tazzina di caffè e mugugnò bevendola d'un soffio; espirò avvolgendogli le spalle con un braccio.

"Sono io incapace nelle relazioni, nel Natale e nelle relazioni a Natale!".

Steve strofinò il suo naso contro quello di Tony, sporgendosi verso di lui. Sorrise, aveva le labbra sporche di cioccolato.

"Beh, possiamo allenarci nei prossimi appuntamenti. Cosa ne dici?" domandò.

Tony gli poggiò due dita sotto il mento, lo avvicinò a sé e sorrise.

"Insieme" sussurrò.

Lo baciò, le proprie labbra sapevano di caffè, che si fuse al sapore di cioccolato su quelle di Steve, che contraccambiò al bacio.

 


End file.
